<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genocide Jill branches out by Lycoris_aurea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605870">Genocide Jill branches out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea'>Lycoris_aurea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko wakes up to find that her alter has picked up an interesting new hobby.<br/>A birthday fic for MixnSpice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Toko &amp; Genocide Jill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics for friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genocide Jill branches out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/gifts">MixnSpice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a (technically) early birthday present for my friend, MixnSpice, featuring her fave Toko. It’s short and silly, so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toko couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’d woken up in the middle of the night, sneezed...and woke up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unbelievable!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her desk was a notebook, filled to the brim with the insane ramblings of Genocide Jill. She’d apparently found her stash of red pens and, judging by the state of her desk and notebook, used all of them. The handwriting was scratchy and horrible, with childish doodles in places. This sort of thing had happened before…but never like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, there was a sticky note written in Jill’s handwriting that read: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey there, gloomy! I figured I’d be EXTRA helpful and do some writing! Contributing to society is better than I thought! I hope (LOL!!!) you enjoy it~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. She didn’t want to read it, but she didn’t have anything else to do. Master was still asleep in his bedroom, and as much as she would love to watch him, he was clever enough to keep the door locked. Judging by the cans scattered by the desk and her rapid heartbeat, Jill had gone to the cafeteria and chugged down a bunch of canned coffee, too. She could stare at the ceiling like she usually did, but she didn’t feel like walking the distance over there. So that left her with the stupid notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what the heck. Let’s see what garbage she put in there this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole notebook was practically soaked in red ink. It smeared on her fingers, more than it already had when she woke up, anyway. The handwriting was barely legible, with crude illustrations dotted here and there. She decided to try and scan it, at least this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, surprisingly, not a shitty boys love story this time. Instead it was a shitty “autobiography”, bragging about her first kill and how “totally awesome” she was, interspersed with insane ramblings about Master. The grammar was absolutely horrendous. By the end of it, Toko had a splitting headache. She pulled out another sticky note, and then wrote on it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>black</span>
  </em>
  <span> ink:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is awful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a minute of pondering, she added, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At least it was a better habit then murdering people.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jill gonna write he next My Immortal, lol. Happy birthday, Mixn!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>